


Dose of Danger

by JasnNCarly



Series: Lucky Spencer and His Loves [2]
Category: General Hospital, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Lucky cannot seem to avoid trouble





	Dose of Danger

The trigger had been pulled, his instinct had taken over, and the only thing left was a green-eyed beauty lying calmly on the damp surface of the alleyway – the assailant disappearing in a blur.  
  
Keeping his gun steady, his blue eyes surveyed the area around him as he approached the victim. He knelt down slow after a call to surrounding officers, running his eyes carefully over the young woman –  _no blood, no torn clothing, no visible wounds_.  
  
“Are you okay?” Finally, his eyes met his and left him nearly breathless as he fell into the depth of her stare, “Did he hurt you?”  
  
She shook her head negatively, blinking a mist into her eyes, and allowed him to help her to her feet, refusing to let his hand go once the other officers had arrived.  
  
~*~  
  
She had been living on his couch for a couple months now, insisting his home was the only place she felt safe, and he accepted this, against everyone’s warnings and wishes.  
  
He should’ve feared her weird habits – the salt she insisted be strewn about the house near doorways and entries; the times he would find her so far lost in meditation it seemed as though she would return from other worlds when he interrupted her; the trinkets and books he found around his apartment, each with a symbol or trinket she found a way to explain.   
  
While he wanted to investigate, was tempted to research every time his internet was up, he accepted every explanation she gave him. Her eyes never wandered from him, her voice was rarely shared with anyone but him, and that was enough for him to accept any lie – as long as it felt real.  
  
“Do you ever wish you hadn’t been there the night I was attacked?”  
  
“Not once.”  
  
“But your past, the whole hero complex you got going on, you don’t think that’s the whole reason you let some crazy girl stay in your house, Detective Spencer?”  
  
“Bonnie, I let you stay here because,” He looked up from his pizza, shrugging his shoulders at the woman across the table, “you keep things interesting.”  
  
Savoring the sexiness of her smile, he returned to his food and accepted her silence.  
  
~*~  
  
When she had finally ventured out of their apartment, he had taken her to Jake’s and tried to make it on a busy karaoke night in hopes she would socially flourish.  
  
Instead, she held steadfast onto his hand and followed him throughout the night.   
  
Lucky felt selfish for enjoying her action, but the wondering eyes of Port Charles men made him nervous when he considered the gorgeous splendor his company possessed.   
  
Her dark hair poured down her back and over her shoulders in silky waves and curls, her full lips shined with a light pink gloss, and her green gaze popped out of her smoky eyed outline – a white off the shoulder sweater and dark blue skinny jeans hugging her curves.  
  
He was almost afraid to leave her side at all, but he feared cutting her off from the world even more. Signaling Lulu over, he excused himself from Bonnie – assuring her that everything was okay.  
  
~*~  
  
Once his eyes had opened again, he was completely disoriented – searching for some memory of anything remotely helpful.  
  
He found nothing, dizzy the longer his eyes remained open, and released a shaky sigh as he felt something warm dripping over his shoulder down the back of his neck.  
  
_What the…_    
  
Before Lucky could find an answer, he heard a man’s voice in the distance, “You don’t want to do this, Bonnie!”  
  
He allowed his head to fall to the side, finding a sight which his widen his eyes upon the discovery.  
  
A man hovered in the sky, a circle of fire burning beneath him, as she stood only feet away, calm and determined in her glare towards the stranger.  
  
“B…B...” He couldn’t get her name out, watching helplessly as she remained so concentrated.  
  
“You think your little donut lover is going to appreciate a threat on an innocent man?”  
  
With the jut of her chin, she concluded, “You’re anything but innocent.”   
  
Upon the close of her statement, Lucky watched in horror as the man plummeted into the fire.  
  
~*~  
  
_A witch._  
  
As he looped the thought in his mind, his heart pounded and anxiety surged through his weakened limbs. However, he maintained – somewhat alarmed by thoughts of what she might do to him.  
  
Tears were streaming down her cheekbones, her knees at his feet as she stared up at him, “You have to believe me, Lucky. I would never hurt you. That man—he was the same one who attacked me, and I knew he would never stop until he got one of us.”  
  
Maintaining the stillness of his body, he poked at her logic, “You never told me you knew your attacker.”  
  
“That’s because it was better if you didn’t know. I could protect you from here, and I watched him – here – in meditation. I—I can see and do things to protect you. I had to make sure I saved the man who saved me...the one night I couldn’t save myself.”  
  
“That night. What happened?”  
  
“I don’t know,” She shut her eyes, struggling with her explanation, “He overpowered me somehow. I couldn’t think or see straight like—my brain was scrambled or something. But then,” Pausing, she opened her eyes once more, staring at him with adoration, and planted her hands on his thighs, “you were there. You were there, and you didn’t hesitate to save me.”  
  
Lucky tried to ignore the surge of electricity that came with her touch, but it was impossible.   
  
“Please, tell me you understand. Tell me you know I would never hurt you.”  
  
“How do I know that, Bonnie?”  
  
“Because I love you!” She took his face in his hands, attempting to restrain sobs, “I love you, Lucky.”  
  
He should’ve run for the hills. Accepted her confessions, gave her absolution, and walk away. However, she possessed him from the night they met – there was no turning back now.


End file.
